You loved me, you left me, and now I hate you
by Sarah Ainsworth
Summary: Luego del discurso lastimero de Castiel,Sucrette no vuelve a ser la de antes, Amores,traiciones,y muchas cosas mas ¡Pasen y Lean! Advertencia: Rated M posible lemon y spoiler cap 16
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora OwÓ: Bien, este es mi primer fic de amour sucre, espero que les guste, trata de Castiel y un súper spoiler del capítulo 16 xD

PD: Amour sucre no me pertenece o3o

Aun puedo recordar esas palabras retumbando en mi cabeza…

-¡No quiero que te metas en mi vida ¡Ya estoy cansado de ti! ¡No te entrometas en la vida de Debrah y mía!

Tengo miedo. Hace unos 2 días sucedió todo eso. El instituto entero está de su lado, quitando a los Ainsworth y a Nathaniel .Las únicas personas en todo el mundo que me apoyan en esta situación tan difícil para mí. No me duele que no esté conmigo, si no que ella no se lo merece y pronto terminara rompiendo su corazón nuevamente. Intento sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero no puedo, lo quiero demasiado para dejarlo sufrir a su suerte. Pero si esto sucedió, esto tiene que suceder.

Cansada.

Así me encuentro todo el día. Moribunda, sin cenar, llorando… sufriendo…

Puede que pronto todo esto se arregle. Estuve hablando de esto con mis padres, querían sacarme del instituto. Pero llegamos a un pequeño acuerdo.

Me retirare temporalmente a hacer un curso policial para poder salir más rápidamente y dejar de encerrarme en el salón, viendo por la ventana, como esos dos se la pasan abrazados y contando estupideces.

Mañana me voy. Me he despedido de la gente que quiero, pero del S.A tan solo de Nathaniel, Lysandre y Rosalya.

Pronto… podré mejorar todo esto y hacerle pasar por su propio infierno.

- 6 Meses después-

-Hija, ¿Cómo la has pasado? –Me decía mi madre sonriente de poder tenerme de vuelta, sacando su brazo por la ventanilla del auto-

-Bien… supongo –Decía desinteresadamente-

-Vamos pequeña, anímate, mira que hermosa que te has puesto –Supongo que tenía razón, me hice más alta, mi cabello negro ondulado creció hasta baja la espalda, con unas coletas que me hacían parecer de carácter muy fuerte y decidido, estaba mucho mas pálida y… aprendí a maquillarme (NA: xD)-

-Tu madre tiene razón. Te has puesto mucho más bella, y ese tal "Castiel" se arrepentirá como nunca en su vida.

-Castiel…

-¡Venga hija, levanta esos ánimos que pronto podrás volver a ver a tus amigos! –Decía mi madre con un tono decidido y a la vez gracioso-

-Está bien…

-¿Has hecho amigos allí, Sarah? -Decía mi padre mientras conducía, aun faltaban como 152 KM hasta llegar a casa-

-Sí, unos cuantos… -En realidad me hice amiga de todo el cuartel, eran todos muy amables y sobreprotectores conmigo, hasta me pusieron apodo, siempre se la pasaban diciéndome "Mary Sue" ya que era la única mujer en todo el cuartel. Aún se puede recordar buenos momentos junto a ellos y cuanto los voy a extrañar a todos…

-FlashBack-

- Aquí tienes Marie, así puedes practicar tus habilidades con armas de fuego –Decía Milton mientras me entregaba una magnum-

-¿Qué esperas que haga con este juguetito? –Decía de forma burlona, pero a la vez verdadera-

-Pero…

-Prefiero esta. –Dije sonriendo, tomando una escopeta de dos cañones, balas de uranio y pólvora, con agujeros de forma de silenciador-

-¡Espera, Sarah! ¿Acaso puedes levantar eso? –Dijo Milton sorprendido y a la vez preocupado-

-¿Cuánto pesa?

-Unos… 15 KG mas las balas serian unos 17 KG

Me sorprendí. ¿Enserio yo podía levantar eso con tanta facilidad? Ósea… no se me notaban para nada los músculos.

-No importa- Dije saliendo de mi mundo de sueños- Veré que tal la manejo, si no puedo pegarle al sujeto usare la mágnum y te deberé la mejor cena del cuartel

-Bien –dijo sonriendo- Mejor prepara tu bolsillo

Sonreí y apunte al sujeto, removí el sudor de mi cabeza y dispare.

…

-¡Lo logre! ¡Trágate esa Milton! –Dije gritando y sonriendo, mientras Alexander, un compañero francés muy bello que al parecer quería que fuera su novia, me subía a su hombro repentinamente-

-¡Mary Sue lo logró! Ahora tengo más ganas de salir con ella –Decía sonriente, mientras chocaba su cabellera rubia contra un lugar no muy apropiado para mí, pero en ese momento no me importaba mucho-

-Fin Flash Back-

-Veo que te has divertido

-Si… los extrañare mucho…

-Bien pequeña, ya llegamos. –Decía mi padre sonriente- Mañana ya podrás ir al instituto y…

-No me hagas recordar el instituto…

-John, déjala tranquila

- Esta bien…

Entre a mi cuarto y todo seguía igual, mi armario, mi ropa, todo en su lugar… hasta que di con algo que no quería ver…

Una foto que me saqué con Castiel justo después de su concierto.

Tome la foto con fuerza y la arrojé al piso, haciendo que el cuadro se rompa en mil pedazos, creando un gran estruendo. Sin darme cuenta me puse a lagrimear un poco, aunque mi mente decía "¡Ya basta, el no te quiere, te confesaste pero el le cree a Debrah!" Pero nada…

Me seque las lágrimas y levante los pedazos de cristal, para luego ir a cenar con mis padres…

Mañana… mañana todos verán el infierno por el que pase…

Me quedo tan emocionante Xddd!

Comenten o3o!

Espero tener buenas respuestas,que estoy muy motivada!


	2. Chapter 2

Era el día. El día en el les daría su merecido a todos y cada uno de esos malditos que hacían llamarse mis amigos. Me vestí de negro, un traje negro con pantalones firmes y ajustados, con una chaqueta negra también pero femenina, y luego unos tacones negros brillantes, para no perder el toque de femineidad.

Recorrí el camino para luego, suspirando, abriera las puertas del instituto, aunque ya no me importaba lo que piensen de mi, no podía evitar estar algo asustada, pero ahora no me importa nada, soy una persona nueva, ya nada podrá hacerme daño.

Primero que nada, debía hacer mi formulario de inscripción nuevamente, como me aviso la Directora, con aire decidido me encamino por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie, ya había reconocido algunas caras, pero ellas no me reconocieron a mi, me da risa.

Pronto llego a la sala de delegados y abrí la puerta, dentro estaba un apurado rubio con papeleo, con 25 dólares y mi foto me acerco a el, sonrió, lo extrañe muchísimo.

Carraspee mi voz y el se dio vuelta.

-Hola, debes ser la nueva emmm...- dijo mirando mi formulario- bienvenida seas... no puede ser ¿eres tu?- dijo sonriendo y a la vez sorprendido.

-Si- le dije seria- te extrañe Nath- sin más que decir me acerque para ofrecerle mi mano, pero el me abrazo.

Le recibí el abrazo, después de todo, el confió en mí.

-wow, estas muy cambiada, estas muy linda- me dijo Nath.

-gracias- también cambie por dentro Nath, también por dentro.

Luego de hacer el formulario y hablar un poco más con el, salgo a pasear por el instituto, debía encontrar a Rosa y Lyss, los únicos que me apoyaron en ese momento, pero me encuentro con gente desagradable.

Iris se acerca a mi a saludar, como hizo la primera vez, oh rayos.

-Hola, debes ser la nueva, soy Iris- dijo sonriendo.

-ya se quién eres Iris, me encanta que no me reconozcas- le dije duramente.

.¿Perdón?- me dijo ella.

-como escuchaste- le dije- si quieres saber quién soy, vete seis meses atrás- dicho eso me fui ante la mirada perpleja de Iris, y como no, la mirada de la chismosa Peggy.

Seguí caminando, la gente comentaba a mis espaldas, JA que rápido se difundió todo, mire a la izquierda, allí estaba Violeta junto a Alexy, fruncí el ceño, confiaba tanto en ellos, ellos tenían la mirada perdida, los ojos bien abiertos, si chicos, soy la persona en la que casi nadie creyó.

Poco a poco me fui encontrado con más miradas conocidas, todas impresionadas, pero yo las ignore, las ignore como me ignoraron a mi.

Podía escuchar comentarios como "Es ella" "Esta Hermosa" "Tiene una pinta de que en cualquier momento nos dispara a todos" Reí por esa última

De la nada alguien salta sobre mi.

.¡no puedes ser que estés aquí!- dijo la voz de una chica que parecía haber estado llorando- ¡te extrañe!- Era Rosalya y más atrás estaba Lys. Yo sonreí.

-también te extrañe- le dije simplemente- para darle después un abrazo.

-un placer tenerte de vuelta- me Dijo Lys, para luego abrazarme, entre los tres dábamos un confianzudo abrazo, ellos y Nath, las únicas personas en quien confiaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo Lys tomándome por los hombros

-Pues…si –Dije tomando una de sus manos con la mía y con mi cabeza a la vez- Te extrañe mucho a ti también…

Los dos estábamos en esa escena tan rara, mientras Rosalya me miraba con cara pícara y Nathaniel la imitaba

-Allí hay amooooor…~ Decia Rosalya de forma burlona

-Cierra la boca,Rosa -Dije avergonzada, pero no ruborizada-

-Creo que tenemos una larga charla entre todos ¿no creen? -Decía Nathaniel-

-Si,creo…pero antes tengo algo que hacer…

-Apresúrate, te esperamos en la cafetería –dijo Rosalya-

-Nos vemos…

Fui caminando hasta la azotea del instituto, dios, menudos recuerdos me daba ese lugar…

Subí lentamente y me apoye en el barandal… en el que antes pasaba tardes con Castiel. Saqué la foto de los dos de mi bolsillo, dispuesta a romperla, pero alguien me interrumpió.

-¡Tu, chica nueva!

No lo puedo creer. Acabo de llegar y ya me arruinaron el día con esa voz chillona y victimaria que conocía tan bien. Debrah.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dije fríamente-

-¿Podrías irte de aquí, pequeña? Tenemos que reunirnos con mi novio en unos 20 minutos aquí

Me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. Maldito Hijo Puta.

-¿Y que si no quiero? –Dije sarcásticamente-

Parece que iba a lanzarme unos insultos, pero vio a Castiel en la foto que yo tenía.

-Tu… ¿¡Que haces con esa foto?! ¿¡Quien eres?!

-Nadie que una zorra como tu deba saber.

-¡Dame esa foto!

-Soñando.

-¡Dámela! –Fue corriendo e intento forcejearme la foto de las manos, no logro tenerla, pero… logro ver a la chica de la foto.

-Tu… ¡Maldita!

-¿Qué sucede, viborita? ¿Pensaste que me iría flechada como la malvada de la película y no volver para vengarme? Eres más idiota de lo que creí…

-¡Hija de Puta! –Intento golpearme, pero no llego, la tome del brazo y le estire la espalda, tanto que le doliera-

-¡C-Castiel!

A los pocos instantes llego el idiota, protegiendo a su débil noviecilla

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltala!

Al instante la solté, aun riéndome y guardando la fotografía en mi bolsillo, viendo como la pequeña zorra indefensa corría a los brazos de su amado .Ha, que romántico.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo Castiel con tono desafiante, mientras yo lo veía a los ojos sonriente-

-Nadie que debas saber tu…

-Maldita…

-Bueno, creo que sobro aquí, pasadla lindo chicos… -dije mientras sonreía triunfante, pase por al lado de Castiel y le deje la fotografía en su mano libre, para luego bajar, lista para enfrentar lo que sea que me pongan por delante-

-Sarah…-podía escuchar que salían esas palabras por la boca de tremendo idiota-

Volví a la Cafetería y me la pase horas hablando con los chicos, pero empezó a llover muy fuerte al punto que no nos escuchábamos por el ruido.

-Maldita Lluvia… -Dije estando ya en la salida junto con los chicos- Mi casa queda terriblemente lejos…

-Te invitaría a mi casa, pero Leigh tiene visitas de otros diseñadores… -dijo Lysandre-

-No importa, me las arreglare –Dije forzando una sonrisa-

-Puedes ir a mi Casa si quieres… -Dijo Nathaniel algo sonrojado-

-¿Esta..Bien? No quiero causar problemas…

-¡No! ¡Para nada!

-Entonces está bien, llamare a mis padres para avisarles…

Tan solo caminando unas 3 cuadras llegábamos a la casa de Nath .Con 2 pisos, espaciosa e iluminada. Todo un sueño. Salude a los padres de Nath ,que me miraban con cara pícara, probablemente pensando que yo me acuesto con su hijo. Que estupidez…

Fuimos a la recamara de Nath ,todo bien ordenado y pintada de azul, con una estantería llena de libros policiales como El sabueso de los baskerville .Cama de 1 plaza y media y con una sabana muy suave.

-¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes…

-Esta bien –dije sonriendo-

Estuve hablando con su familia a la hora de cenar,Ámber no estaba, se fue a pasar un fin de semana en la casa de Li,su padre era empresario y su madre una ama de casa muy dulce. Una familia muy buena…

Fui a dormir, pero la lluvia me ganaba. Era Fuerte, decidida, pero seguía teniéndole miedo a las tormentas. ¿Qué idiota, no?.Pasaron unos 40 mins. Y no soporte mas, derrame unas cuantas lágrimas sin darme cuenta. Me levante y camine a la habitación de huéspedes, esperando algo de consuelo al menos. Entré, Nathaniel estaba leyendo una novela con una lámpara a pesar de la hora.

-Vaya, por fin pude comprobar que nunca duermes –Dije sonriendo-

-Bien, me cuesta dormir con toda esta lluvia, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues yo tampoco puedo dormir, por más raro que parezca le sigo teniendo miedo a la lluvia, estúpido ¿Verdad? –Dije sentándome en su cama-

-Yo lo creo dulce –Dijo dándome una de esas sonrisas de ensueño que toda chica se moriría por ver-

-Puedo… ¿quedarme?...

-Si, por supuesto…

Nos quedamos leyendo hasta las 3:00 Am, pero en el medio de la lectura nos venció el sueño y caímos juntos a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Mañana Siguiente-

Sentía Pesadez, algo incomoda, no podía moverme y sentía dulces mis labios. Apenas si puedo abrir los ojos, veo ALGO que no debería estar ahí. Nathaniel… dormido sobre mi, su cabeza entre mi pecho y mi estómago, durmiendo como un ángel…espera ¡¿Qué?!

Dios, dime que aun tengo la ropa, por favor dime que aun tengo la ropa –Me atreví a abrir los ojos completamente .Genial .Aun conservaba la ropa puesta, lo que significa que no hicimos nada fuera de lugar. Intente moverlo, pero mis intentos fueron inútiles, no quería despertarlo.

Siento que abren la puerta de repente.

-Oye,Nath ¿Qué haces aq-

Maldita mi suerte. Nosotros dos así y justo debía aparecer ella. Ámber


End file.
